Certain methods for predictive data analytics in certain industry areas such as health care apply actuarial techniques to aggregated historical data. Such techniques may be readily used in the industry, including, for example, when submitting annual information reports to particular organizations such as the Centers for Medicare & Medicaid Services (“CMS”). However, such aggregate methods may not result in accurate results due to certain limitations in the calculations.
In the drawings, reference numbers may be reused to identify similar and/or identical elements.